Jared's Bella
by Cola Marie Whitlock
Summary: this is a sweet love story, full summary inside. ONE SHOT


**Jared's Bella**

**Bella & Jared**

**Romance & Drama**

**Rated M - language & lemons**

**A/N: **this is my first one-shot of Bella and Jared. I'm going team wolf! I'm still faithfully with Jasper Whitlock. I wonder what Jared looks like as a wolf.

**Summary: **on their 4 year anniversary, Bella catches Jared cheating on her with Kim. She leaves a heart broken Jared. They never made contact for 4 years. Every night for 4 years, Jared watches from afar Bella picking up guys. This happens at Sam's bar in Seattle until one fateful night that changes their lives forever. They finally made contact and get back together. One-shot. All human.

**BPOV**

I arrived at Jared's house, unexpectedly. I wanted to surprise him on our 4 year anniversary. I heard some weird noises coming from Jared's bedroom. I walked upstairs to investigate. I found something that was beyond devastating. I found Jared and Kim in a very compromising position.

"Jared! Kim!"

They both looked up.

"Shit!" Jared said.

They both scrambled for their clothes, while I watched flabbergasted. When they were done getting their clothes back on.

"What the hell, Jared?" I demanded.

"I don't know how it happened," Jared said, shamefully.

"Bullshit!" I spat.

"Kim? We are no longer friends. I can't believe you fucked my boyfriend. You are a good for nothing slut. I don't ever want to see or hear from you again." I said, coldly.

She got up, huffed, left the room, then slammed the door.

"Explain." my tone told him to get to it before I get even more pissed off.

He went on explaining that they were just hanging out and all of a sudden Kim starts kissing him. She didn't take no for an answer.

"You got to believe me, Bella. I kept telling her I have a girlfriend and I couldn't cheat on her. I know you deserve better than to get cheated on." Jared said, pleading with me to understand.

"I knew she was going to pull this shit, Jared. You, of all people, should've kicked her out. She will go to such lengths to make my life a living hell. I still can't believe that I was ever friends with her in the first damn place." I said, with disgust.

I can't even look at Jared in the eye. I didn't have anything to say but I got up and left without ever looking at him. I left him knowing I broke his heart.

**JPOV**

I watched her stand up and walk out of my life. She never once glanced back. She fucking knew she was breaking my heart. I can't fucking believe I cheated on my sweet, beautiful Bella. I broke down after I heard the door close.

**-Sometime later-**

I don't know how long I've been sitting in my room, staring blankly until I heard my name being called out.

"Jared? Where are you, dude?" Paul said.

"In here," I called out, hoarsely.

I heard him walking up the steps. When he rounded to my bedroom, he took a double take of how I looked.

"Jared, what happened to you?"

I just shook my head. I checked my phone and frowned.

I had 20 new voicemails and 23 new text messages. None of them was from Bella.

I cleared my throat.

"It's Bella, man. She caught me fucking Kim." I said.

"Dude, that's fucked up. Wasn't it on your four year anniversary?" Paul shook his head.

"No shit."

"I knew you were fucking planning on asking her to be your wife." Paul said.

"I would never dream of cheating on Bella. I think Bella knew Kim wanted me. She kept throwing hints my way, I ignored her. I can't believe Bella was ever friends with that bitch." I said.

"Man, that's some fucked up shit, bro. I'm sorry." Paul said.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"What's done is done. I can't fucking turn that damn clock back to when it first happened. I should've kicked Kim's ass out. Kim had to be fucking stubborn. I did have a bad feeling about where it was heading."

Knowing Paul, he probably wants to go to Sam's bar. I only put on a show that I'm all badass so I don't open up to the wrong people. This was before I met Bella. That first day, she broke down all my carefully composed walls.

"I'm getting in the shower. Then we are going to Sam's bar to have a few drinks. You probably want to find a new girl to fuck and leave. I don't want anything to do with that. The only girl I want is gone."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Paul said.

**Four years later**

**BPOV**

I'm currently singing at karaoke night at Sam's bar with Jasper.

**Need You Now - Lady Antebellum**

(Bella)

Picture perfect memories

Scattered all around the floor

Reaching for the phone

'Cause I can't fight it anymore

(Bella & Jasper)

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind

(Bella)

For me it happens all the time

(Bella & Jasper)

It's a quarter after 1

I'm all alone and I need you now

Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control

And I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

(Jasper)

Another shot of whiskey

Can't stop looking at the door

Wishing you come sweeping in the way you did before

(Bella & Jasper)

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind

(Jasper)

For me it happens all the time

(Bella & Jasper)

It's a quarter after 1

I'm a little drunk and I need you now

Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control

And I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all

(Bella)

It's a quarter after 1

I'm all alone and I need you now

(Jasper)

And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk

And I need you now

(Bella & Jasper)

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

(Guitar solo)

(Bella)

Oh, baby, I need you now

As the song ends everybody started cheering and clapping.

"That was great, Bella," Sam said.

"Thanks, Sam," I said.

**The next night at Sam's bar**

**(background song: 'Who's That Chick?' by David Guetta and Rihanna)**

I was grinding on some stranger. He had his hands on my hips. After 30 seconds into the song, I saw Jared standing off to the side just watching me.

**JPOV**

I wish I was the one dancing with her.

Oh, shit. She caught me watching her. She still looks like the same at the first sight of her. I hope I get to talk to her. At the song's end, dude asked her something. She just shook her head and headed to the bar. I headed over there and sat there next to her.

"Hello, Bella," I said in her ear.

**BPOV**

I stay in touch with Paul, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, Sam and Emily. Quil and Embry aren't my type, I don't go for pussies. Seth is like the little brother I never had.

Sam and Leah never dated, they just grew up together. Sam's married to Emily, Leah's cousin. We basically grew up together. Jared was the last one into our group. Jared ran away from home and Sam was nice enough to take him into our group.

Jasper's one of my best friends that I really did grow up with. He met my other group of friends a few times better.

"Hello, Bella," I heard in my ear.

I turned around and saw Jared sitting next to me. I nodded my head at him.

"What would you like to drink, Bella?" Sam asked.

"Tequila. Lemon and salt." I said.

"How are you?" Jared asked, politely.

"I'm doing good."

"That's good."

After Sam bought me my drink and I heard the song DJ Got Us Falling In Love by Usher. I kicked back the shot and stood up.

"Come on, dance with me, Jared." I said, grabbing his hand and twining my fingers with his.

I lead him to the dance floor.

**JPOV**

Once the song started, she started grinding on me and I let my hands fall on her waist. She put her hands in my hair. After the song she said we should get out of here. Sam looked at us and he nodded his head.

When we got back to my house and into the door, I pushed her back to the door and started kissing the shit out of her. She moaned and put her hands in my hair and pulled. I groaned. I put my hands on her waist and lifted her up and she put her legs around my waist. I carried her upstairs to my bedroom, while we were haphazardly shedding our clothes off. As soon as we had our clothes off and in bed, I plowed right into her.

"Holy fuck, Jared."

I kept pounding into her and loving the feel of having her pull my hair. I looked into her eyes and went slower. I started to make love to her and whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

"I love you, Jared. I've always loved you."

"I love you, too, Bella."

When her walls started clenching, I knew she was getting close. I kept going at my slow past until we were at our release and we both cried out our release and I fell off to my side, slipping out of her.

**Four years later**

**BPOV**

I woke up feeling extremely happy. I didn't find Jared there next to me, all I felt was a rose and a note.

The note said: _Babe, I went to go do some shopping. I wanted you to sleep in and I knew we needed food in the house. I love you, Jared._

I sighed. I picked up the rose and smelled it. I looked at my wedding ring and was happy all over. I also looked at my other hand, my engagement ring. I rarely take them off because its definitely something I will cherished forever. I'm glad I married the bastard and I forgave the day it happened. I never heard or saw Kim since that day and neither has Jared. I will forever love and cherish the man I fell in love with when Sam welcomed him into our group. I knew Paul was friends with him and he really did keep telling us about him. I was really happy when he finally was brought into our group. We all didn't have happy beginnings and Sam's the best thing that ever happened to us.

**A/N: **awww, I know right? So what do you think? I love these two.

-Cola Whitlock


End file.
